


The Beacon

by cmsmith86



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/pseuds/cmsmith86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't Go Back, that is what the words that ring through Scott's head keeps telling him, but part of him wishes they could. The visions of Allison keep playing through out his mind and the other's around the town. As a seemingly prank is pulled on the cities welcome sign, the guys can't help but to wonder what is going to happen this time. As people keep dying from something none of the wolves or Deaton has ever seen before, plus a new gypsy family with a son, Mason, who keeps seeing a girl around town. What will the future hold for them,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Haired Girl

The sign before entering the town had been the same for months, ever since the man came out here the other day to change the numbers. The thought always crossed his mind, the thought of just how many times he would be sent out here to change the sign, when he left the sign it was just fine. The graffiti must have happened the next night but there is was shining for all to see. Beacon Hills, population 9,459 but there was something new on the sign, no one was sure who put it there but now the nine was crossed out in what looked like blood, the number three was now written underneath it in the same blood. When the call came into the station about the blood, ever thought it was just some school prank with school just around the corner but the sheriff had a feeling that it was quite possibly something sinister to come. He remembered when his life seemed easy, when there were hardly any deaths in this small, California town; just a few unsolved ones here and there. Now, he was scared to just think how many of those deaths had something supernatural connected to them. He had seen many things lately; his son being possessed by some Japanese spirit, werewolves, foxes, and not to mention the death of one of his son’s friends. He fought hard to keep his job with the force but looking at the sign that stood before him; he couldn’t help but to wonder why he fought so damn hard for it.   
“Get a sample of the blood, check it in with the system” said the Sheriff with a sigh as the two deputies went to work, he looked to the skyline of his hometown, what the hell could be brewing now.   
____________________________________

 

A new town. A new home. Mason looked out the window of his parent’s car, his older sister sitting beside him as their parents sat in the front seat; their hands laced. Of course they wouldn’t be pissed about a new start and a new damn town, but Mason had to leave his friends and life behind and he wasn’t even sure why his parents wanted to move. It was his junior year in high school, his sister’s senior year and he wanted to finish out school in New Orleans; not some small, California town. His parents had promised them that they wouldn’t be like the travelers before them, Romanians, gypsies for a better term. They promised that they would never roam around and stay in one town but I guess that was not going to happen. His mother had a “feeling” that they had to move to Beacon Hills, something that Mason had never put much stock in and something his friends always found cool but a little scary. His mother could “see” the future, thought she only saw bits and pieces, mostly it was just little pictures in her head. She had a small shop on Bourbon Street, tourists would come in for spells and things to help with their mundane problems that they couldn’t handle on their own. He knew most of the stuff his mom gave them were just fake things; he didn’t believe in magic much less that a bag of dirt could do anything for anyone. He looked up the road ahead of him, the sign showing the name of the new city welcomed him to the city line, there was also a dark haired girl standing at the sign with a crossbow; he turned to his sister to tell her about the girl but when he turned back; the girl was gone but he couldn’t help but to see the red paint on the sign. He wasn’t sure what this town had in store for him but he had a feeling that it couldn't be good. 

_______________________________________________  
Scott looked down at the picture of Allison, he couldn't believe it had almost been three months since the female hunter’s death, his ex-girlfriends death. There were nights when he could still see her dead, cold eyes staring up at him as he held her. The last words to him I love you, I always loved you; he still couldn't believe that she was gone. She died a hero’s death, he knew that is what she wanted but he wanted her here with him. He placed the picture back beside his bed and looked to the clock on the wall, it was almost time for him to go to work. He knew Deaton wouldn't be upset if he was late to show up at the Vet clinic but he still hated being late. His phone beeped again, another text from his best friend, Stiles. He just sighed and put the phone in his pocket, he didn't really text or call anyone anymore. Stiles was busy keeping his mind off being a Japanese demon with video games, Derek was doing whatever brooding wolves do with their psychotic uncles, Jackson was supposed to come back to Beacon Hills (something Scott really didn’t care about), and Lydia had taken up a new shopping addiction to mask the pain of losing her best friend. He didn't know where Chris and Isaac had gone too, in fact, Scott really didn’t care right now. He just wanted to focus on his life; no matter how fucked up his life seemed. 

Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic, the sign on the door said, it was like a welcome relief to him. He had only been here a day but his dad was forcing him to get a part time job for after school and apparently the man who owned this clinic was an old friend of his. Mason didn’t mind this in the least, he wanted to get out of the house; especially with his mom opening up a fortune telling room in the house to serve the stupid people of this town and she was teaching Kayla some of the trick of the trade. Mason didn’t like the aspect of giving these strangers false hope, but apparently it was a long standing tradition in their family. The Romani myths and folklores that he heard all throughout his life; he never believed them but the rest of the family did.   
“You looking for Deaton?” came a male voice from behind him, Mason turned to see a tanned, cute boy standing there with a dark haired girl behind him, with a frown on her face.   
“Yeah, I am supposed to see him about some job” said Mason with a shrug.  
“Yeah, he told me he wanted to get me some help. I am sure he is in there” said Scott opening the door for him, Mason entered first and looked to Scott who closed the door before the girl could enter, and Mason frowned.   
“That was a little rude, dude. You could have held the door open for her” said Mason moving to the door to open it, but the girl shook her head.  
“What girl?” asked Scott confused, looking out the door but not seeing anyone.  
“The girl” said Mason turning to Scott, before turning to the door but the girl was gone, “that seems to be gone”  
“Yeah, ok, man” said Scott walking to the back to find Deaton leaving Mason to stand at the door wondering why the girl with the crossbow keeps showing up where he is and why she keeps disappearing.


	2. Never Ends

Opening the door to his new home, Mason couldn’t help but to pass some woman with tears in her eyes clutching a picture to his chest. The picture was out of his view, but the woman’s emotions where for all to see. He rolled his eyes walking into the den, which had been turned into his mom’s work. A table sat in the middle of the room covered in a purple cloth, tarot cards stacked on top, and a twenty dollar bill still sitting in the glass bowl; which is mom called the “spirit tithe”.   
“Made another one cry?” asked Mason as he sat down in the leather back chair as his mom entered the room lighting a sage stick, the woman looked not a day over thirty-five but she was pushing fifty, but thanks to hair dye, no one would know that.   
“She wanted to know if her man was cheating, so I told her the truth. I can’t help what the cards tell me” said Georgia as her face fell when she looked upon her son, Mason noticed the look and raised a brow.   
“What is it, is there some spirit beside me?” asked Mason with a soft chuckle.  
“Where did you go today?”  
“I went to see that vet, I got the job by the way, why?”  
“I didn’t think these would be here” said Georgia as she walked to her cabinet where she kept her “spiritual spices”, she pulled out a small silver locket before placing a petal of a purple flower with some dust that Mason knew was mountain ash, she moved to Mason and handed him the locket.  
“Mom, I don’t need a protection locket. I will be working with dogs and other animals” said Mason waving his hand to dismiss the locket.   
“Take it and wear it, you don’t know what lurks in this town” said Georgia as Mason held out his hand to take the locket, he made a decision to only wear it at home but nowhere else.   
“Fine mom, wouldn’t want the three people I have met in this town to hurt me” said Mason rolling his eyes, his mom eyes brightened.   
“You made friends?” asked Georgia softly.  
“Not really, I just met this guy named Scott, Deaton, and this girl but I never got her name”   
“Well that’s good honey, diner will be ready soon. Your sister is out exploring but she should be home soon” said Georgia walking into the kitchen leaving Mason to look at the locket with one more roll of his eyes.  
__________  
Stiles pushed open the loft door, he didn’t bother knocking, and after all he practically lived her over the summer. The secret that he kept to himself, the secret that he wasn’t even sure how it happened. He didn’t expect to find himself walking up in the former alpha’s arms every morning but he wasn’t complaining; he just wasn’t sure how to tell his friends, especially Scott.   
“You home?” asked Stiles to the seemingly empty loft.  
“In here” came the familiar male voice entering with a bottle of water in his hand and no shirt, which Stiles rolled his eyes at.   
“Seriously, Derek, I bet you spend all day thinking how to look sexier when I get here” said Stiles walking to Derek and kissing him softly on the lips. Derek wrapped his arms around the smaller boys back, pulling him closer.   
“Nah, this, “motions up and down his toned body, “comes natural”  
“So modest, are we?” asked Stiles with a roll of his eye and another kiss to the scruffy man’s lips.  
“Always. So did you see McCall today?”  
“Nope, he is busy working and he ignores my calls. I know I shouldn’t get mad, I mean his first love did just die because of me. Hell, maybe he blames me”  
“Stiles how many times do I have to tell you this” holds Stiles head between his two strong hands. “That wasn’t you”  
“Still felt like me, Derek” said Stiles moving away from his boyfriend and sitting down on the sofa, Derek sighed and sat down beside him.  
“Well it wasn’t. Ethan and Allison dying were just causalities of war, a war you didn’t start”  
“Derek, can we just talk about something else? Like when we should tell them that we have been dating for a month” said Stiles looking into Derek’s eyes.  
“How about a week after you start back to school and don’t spring it on him, you know how he is with surprises” said Derek and Stiles nodded.  
“I will be casual about it, just tired of keeping this secret. I am happy with you but this still feels like a dream” said Stiles lying his head on the older man’s shoulder.  
“Well this is not a dream, “holds up his hand, “see ten fingers, not a dream”  
“Good, because I am tired of sleeping” said Stiles with a yawn, making Derek chuckle as he held the boy close to his warm body.  
________

Lydia smiled to herself in the mirror trying on one of the many dresses that she bought today. For those few hours, the pain of losing her best friend didn’t matter but it was in the time that her mind kept wandering that she would continue to think about Allison. She smiled as she through the new dress on her bed as a familiar feeling entered her body. In almost like a daze, she walked down the stairs, into her car and began to drive. Like always when her banshee powers seemed to kick in she had no ideas where she was going, she pulled up next to the lacrosse field, and put her car in park. As she walked closer to the bleachers, that is when she saw it. The young man, stripped naked with a smile on his face and what seemed to be a hole in his chest where his heart use to be, it was then that the scream came. The loud scream that seemed to echo throughout Beacon Hills, the scream that brought Derek, Peter, and Scott out of their seemingly normal lives as they all three jumped up.   
“Lydia” they said in unison from different parts of the town, as Lydia stared at the dead boy in front of her, the dead boy that was bleeding over the bleachers and whose cause of death had to be the missing of his hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter two. I hope you guys are liking this story. If you have good or bad things to say, please review :)


	3. The Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I hope you like this Story. Would love to hear from you guys :)

Living next to the school was supposed to be a nice thing for Mason, he would be able to walk to school and sleep in but he didn’t expect to hear a girl’s screaming echoing inside of his home. He moved from his laptop quickly and opened his front door with confusion and fear, as the girl screamed again he couldn’t help but to become worried and a little bit nosy. He put a beanie over his long brown hair and exited his home. Running to the screams, he found a red headed girl standing there, he quickly moved to her.  
“Are you ok?” asked Mason looking to the girl checking for blood, not even noticing the body until the girl pointed to the bleachers. In what seemed like slow motion, Mason turned to see the body of the boy with his heart ripped out, naked body, and an odd smile on his face.   
“I found him like this” said Lydia, the tears coming from her eyes.  
“Have you called the police?”  
“No, not yet” said Lydia, before Mason could even respond to her or pull his cell phone out of his pocket, the guy from the vet clinic, Scott, was pulling up on a motorcycle. When he saw Mason, his eyes widened.  
“What are you doing here?” asked Scott curious.  
“I live not far from here and I heard screaming” said Mason  
“Great” was the only word Scott seemed to think was appropriate to reply at the moment. He didn’t want Mason here for many reasons but the main one: he didn’t want him knowing what they were. Mason just rolled his eyes and looked to Lydia again before seeing the body, he had to fight back the feeling of vomit.  
“Shouldn’t we call the police? An ambulance? Something?” asked Mason dumbfounded that right now there were nothing but teenagers out here and no professionals.   
“We will, soon” said Scott as the blue jeep pulled into the parking lot; Stiles, Derek, and Peter got out and quickly ran over to the other three, each of them eyeing Mason.  
“Who the hell is this?” asked Derek eying Mason, Scott sighed.  
“Mason, he works at the vet clinic, lives near hear, and heard the scream” said Scott sounding bored.  
“That’s all we need a human here with us” said Peter with a sideways glance to Stiles before looking to Mason.  
“What do you mean by that?” asked Mason but Peter just smiled and moved to the body, casually sniffing near Mason, before turning back to him.  
“You smell funny” said Peter before moving to examine the body.  
“Whatever you hear tonight, don’t repeat it, understand?” asked Derek eying Mason with his alpha stare, wishing that he still was one.   
“Or what? You are going to kill me?” asked Mason with a roll of his eyes.  
“If I have too” said Derek moving to Peter and the body.  
“Someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” asked Mason pulling out his cellphone, punching in a nine before the phone was ripped from his hand by Derek, who placed it in his own pocket.  
“No cops, not yet” said Derek, looking to Scott in a way that seemed to ask him to get Mason the hell away from them.  
“Why don’t I walk you home, Mason?” asked Scott moving towards him and grabbing his arm, Mason quickly snatched his arm away.  
“Why don’t you tell me what the fuck is going on” said Mason, Scott just sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“If I walk you home, I will tell you all I can” said Scott, Mason seemed to be OK with this notion and nodded, Scott tried his best not to look at Stiles as he walked by him.   
“Hey to you to Scott” said Stiles, Scott stopped for a moment but kept walking with Mason beside him, when they were far enough away, Peter turned to Derek.  
“Did you smell him?” asked Peter examining the body as Stiles walked closer to Lydia to rub her back, knowing she was tired of seeing dead bodies.  
“Peter, I don’t get off on smelling everyone I come in contact with” said Derek eyeing the hole in the man’s chest, “but yes, I smelled him”  
“He’s not human”  
“I know” said Derek looking the way Scott just walked off with Mason, before turning back to Peter, “but what is he?”  
“Something this town hasn’t seen before” said Peter before turning to the body, “just like this”  
“This isn’t some wolf attack is it?” asked Lydia looking to the wolves.  
“Nope, wolves wouldn’t just take the heart, this is something else” said Derek, biting his bottom lip.  
“What was it?” asked Stiles looking to his boyfriend.  
“I don’t know, but we need to research and find out. Maybe get Scott to talk to Deaton, maybe he knows what does something like this” said Derek while his boyfriend sighed.   
“Then you better ask him because he isn’t talking to me” said Stiles with a frown.  
“Give him time, Stiles. He is just hurting” said Lydia softly.  
“Nephew, I found something” said Peter looking below him on the grass.  
“What?” asked Derek curiously.  
“The heart” said Peter pointing down, all four of them looking to find the red heart sitting on the freshly mowed green grass.   
________

Scott didn’t say much as he walked Mason to his door, but as soon as they were in the driveway, Mason turned to him.  
“So what was that? Why are teenagers inspecting crime scenes?” asked Mason, Scott looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“Would you believe we are undercover cops?” asked Scott looking to Mason who just crossed his arms over his chest. “Ok, well, how much do you know about werewolves?”  
“A lot, my heritage is based on folklores of them, why?”  
“Well, you see, Beacon Hills isn’t your normal town. There are things here that are different”  
“Like werewolves?” asked Mason with a non-believing look on his face.   
“Look, I am trying to explain why we were there tonight, you see” started Scott when the door opened and Mason’s mom was standing there with a curiously look on her face.  
“Mason, it’s time to come inside now” she said, keeping her eyes on Scott, Mason started to protest but she held open the door and motioned for him to come inside.  
“Night Scott, see you tomorrow, I guess” said Mason moving past his mom inside the house, Scott waved and looked to the woman.  
“I know what you are, stay away from my son”   
“Um, Ok” said Scott a little dumbfounded.   
“Don’t talk to him at work either, if one hair is harmed on him by anything in this town, I will come looking for you first” she said as she closed the door, leaving Scott to just rolls his eyes.  
“Nice to meet you too ma’am” said Scott as he walked away from the door and back towards the lacrosse field, wondering how this woman knew what he was.


End file.
